The Sleepovers
by PotterSick89
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Nextgens beserta ortu mereka nginep di Potter Manor? Tengok aja cerita ini! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The Sleepovers**

(Nextgens ex. Potters lagi ke rumah para Potter yaitu Potter Manor, mereka menginap disana selama seminggu, bagaimana reaksi little Potters mengetahui hal ini dan apa saja kisah mereka? Bagaimana jika orangtua mereka turut menginap? Baca saja!)

Al Potter sedang menyusun kartu Exploding Snap menjadi sebuah gedung, James Potter sedang sibuk melihat-lihat paket 'Complete WWW' yang dikirimkan Uncle George dari Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, sedangkan si bungsu, Lily Luna Potter yang manis, sedang memakan Cokelat Kodok sambil membaca buku Tales of Beedle the Bard. Kegiatan merek tak lain lagi berada di ruang tengah Potter Manor, stt… Jangan salah, meskipun rumah penyihir, Potter Manor juga berisikan barang-barang muggle, lho!

Tiba-tiba, ayah mereka a.k.a Harry Potter masuk kedalam ruangan, membawa 6 pucuk surat. Dan duduk di sofa.

James, Al dan Lily sempat berpandangan dan melirik ayahnya, tampak sang The Choosen One tersebut siap menyuarakan sesuatu.

"Anak-anak, Ginny, semua keluarga Weasley, Malfoy, Longbottom. dan Scamander akan menginap disini, kecuali Rolf Scamander karena masih ada banyak urusan tentang Scamander's Place yang harus dia urus," ucap Harry.

"Yeaahh! Akhirnya, aku tak sabar mau bertemu Fred (II) lagi, pasti dia akan marah pada Uncle Geore karena paket 'Complete WWW' edisi spesial terakhir diberikan untukku, ghagahaghahagagaga!" James tertawa senang.

"Yess! Berarti Vicky jadi mau membuat jelly bersamaku, dong! Hahayy!" Lily gembira, Victoire memang berjanji akan membuat jelly bersamanya,

"Wah.. Nanti ada Scorp, dong! Asiikk… Bisa main Qudditch dong! James, nanti Quidditch 2 lawan 2 yuk! Aku sama Scorp, kamu samaFred (II)!" Al melompat sambil bicara.

Mrs. Potter/ Ginny Potter nee Weasley tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepala, melanjutkan membuat es buah pesanan anak-anaknya plus suaminya.

Teng, tong… Bel Potter Manor berbunyi, Lily membukakan pintu, ternyata, Teddy Lupin, saudara baptis mereka, datang!

"Teddyyyyy!" Lily berseru bahagia, Teddy memeluknya.

"Hai, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, hei Al! James! Apa kabar?" Teddy Remus Lupin tersebut melontarkan sapaan. Teddy memang agak jarang ke Potter Manor sekarang, sebab, dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai auror, dia dilatih oleh ayah baptisnya sendiri, maka, dia hanya menjalankan masa training selama 4 bulan, tidak seperti yang lainya, 6-12 bulan.

"Ted, bagaimana perkembangan penangkapan pengedar obat-pengaruh?" tanya Harry.

"Perkembanganya pesat, Uncle, 10 orang pengedar telah dimasukkan ke Azkaban, 5 lagi sidang 2 hari lagi," ucap Teddy, obat-pengaruh adalah obat yang memngaruhimu menjadi jahat.

James tiba-tiba berkata, "Hei, Ted, kamu juga mau menginap disini?"

"Eh? Menginap? Boleh-boleh, siapa saja yang diundang?" tanya Ted.

"Seluruh anak keluarga Weasley, Malfoy, Scamander dan Longbottom beserta orangtua mereka," jawab Al.

"Oh, begitukah? Yasudah, aku ikut-ikut aja, deh," jawab Teddy santai.

Di Potter Manor, sudah kedatangan para NextGen dan orangtuanya. Jangan diuraikan deh! Mereka banyak… Sekali!

"Lil, dimana perpustakaan minimu? Bolehkah aku kesana?" tanya Rose pada Lily, yang sedang menuangkan bahan-bahan jelly bersama Victoire.

"Naik saja ke lantai 3, pintu pertama, kiri, pintunya warna cokelat hazel, Rose," ucap Lily, masih sibuk dengan bahan-bahan jellynya.

Rose pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Di halaman, Fred (II) sedang melongo dengan paket 'Complete WWW' edisi spesial milik James, seperti dugaan James, Fred (II) marah-marah kepada Dad-nya.

"Daddy! Kenapa 'Complete WWW' edisi spesialnya buat Jameas?! Kenapa gak buat aku aja, ssiiiiiihhhhhh,…! Aku kan, pengen banget ituuu….!" Fred (II) marah-marah.

Untung marah-marah tersebut terhenti ketika Al & Scorp mengajak mereka bermain Quidditch.

"Jadi, kita main penalti, kan ada 3 gawang, di gawang yang paling tinggi, kita penalti! Aku jadi Chaser team AlScorp, James jadi Chaser team FreJam, okay?" terang Al.

"Okay!" mereka pun mulai bermain.

Lorcan & Lysander lain lagi, mereka melihat-lihat rumah kaca keluarga Potter, terkadang kagum, terkadang memberi komentar atas keterangan tanaman tersebut.

"Wow! Itu _mimbulus mimbletonia_! Mum kan, pernah cerita tentang _mimbulus mimbletonia_nya Uncle Nev!" mereka berdua terkagum-kagum.

Lalu Alice& adiknya, Frank, ikut menjelajahi rumah kaca keluarga Potter tersebut.

"Hey! Lihat! Ini kan, tentakula berbisa yang ditunjukkan Daddy tahun lalu!" seru Alice. Lorcan & Lysander mengangguk.

"Memang, itu akan dipelajari di kelas 4, Sis?" tanya Frank, yang musim gugur nanti akan memasuki kelas 4 di Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry.

"Yup! Hati-hati, lho, Frank, mereka bisa mencaplokmu tiba-tiba, Uncle Nev saja pernah dicaplok sampai sakit pinggang, ingat, kan, Alice?" ucap Lorcan dan Lysander bersamaan, entah disengaja atau tidak, mereka benar-benar kembar yang aneh, seperti Mum mereka.

"Iya! Waktu itu, aku diminta Daddy untuk memijiti pinggangnya, eh, Daddy malah ketiduran, hehehehehe…" Alice nyengir.

Orangtua mereka, malah reuni di ruang santai.

"Hey, Draco! Bagaimana di Departemen Misteri? Apakah enak?" Tanya Harry pada Draco Malfoy, 'mantan' musuh bebuyutanya di Hogwarts.

"Yah, lumayan, Harry," Draco menyeringai.

Neville Longbottom nimbrung, "Pekerjaanku sangat enak, meskipun gajiku sedikit, tapi, aku bisa bertemu anakku setiap hari, tak seperti kalian ini, yang kerjanya di Kementrian,"

"Hei, Luna! Maukah kau mencoba es buah ini? Aku ingin komentar darimu, my Best Friend.." ujar Ginny, menyerahkan gelas dengan ukiran rumit berisi es buah pada Mrs. Scamander yang tak lain lagi adalah Luna.

"Boleh, sebaiknya kau tawari Astoria, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, dan Audrey juga, Gin," saran Luna, "Komentar dariku saja tidak cukup,"

Ginny juga meminta komentar dari Astoria, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, dan juga Audrey, jawaban semuanya: "Luar biasa enak!"

"'Ei, Ginny, kau 'ebat, minuman yang kau buat sunggu' enak, aku suka rasanya," ucap Fleur, setelah itu mendecapkan lidahnya.

(Ini baru hari pertama! Tunggu chapter 2nya! To Be Continued!)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sleepovers**

(Nextgens ex. Potters lagi ke rumah para Potter yaitu Potter Manor, mereka menginap disana selama seminggu, bagaimana reaksi little Potters mengetahui hal ini dan apa saja kisah mereka? Bagaimana jika orangtua mereka turut menginap? Baca saja!)

Jreengg… KRRRIIIIINGGGG! Bel raksasa Potter Manor membangunkan semua penghuni (sementara atau tetap) di Potter Manor.

Keributan tak terhindarkan, semua (anak) berebut mandi, untung, Potter Manor mempunyai banyak kamar mandi dan ruangan, sehingga, semua bisa mandi di tempat berbeda tetapi pada jam yang sama.

Anak-anak Potter yang terlebih dahulu keluar, mereka sudah memakai pakaian terbagus mereka, Lily memakai gaun dari bahan satin warna putih gading dengan renda putih beserta jubah emas yang (juga) terbuat dari bahan satin.

James memakai baju kemeja berwarna putih dan celana putih gading, jubahnya

emas, Al memakai baju yang semodel dengan James, tetapi, kemejanya putih gading, sedangkan celananya putih, jubahnya tentu emas.

Setelah semua telah berkumpul di aula Potter Manor, Teddy menaiki panggung, tampaknya, Teddy adalah pembawa acara dalam acara Sleepover ini.

"Terimakasih, Mrs. Mr, dan Ms yang telah hadir pada acara Sleepover Potter ini, saya Teddy Remus Lupin, saya akan bacakan aktivitas yang sekarang kita akan adakan yaitu bermain Turth or Dare di aula, mohon Mr. Harry James Potter menjelaskan lebih lanjut," Teddy dengan gaya formalnya membawa acara ini.

Harry naik keatas panggung, dan mengambil alih microphone dari tangan Teddy.

"Terimakasih Teddy, selamat siang, semua, mohon berdiri sebentar, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya lakukan," Harry berkata, setelah semua orang berdiri, Harry menjentikkan tongkatnya 2 kali, pertama-tama, kursi-kursi yang tadi diduduki orang-orang hilang, berganti menjadi bantal-bantal yang membentuk lingkaran, lalu baju semua orang menjadi baju santai.

Semuanya seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, lambat-laun, semua bantal telah terisi.

"James, kau yang pimpin ToD ini!" bisik Lily, mengingatkan.

"Oh ya, semua, mari kita bermain ToD! Mulai dari Ayah saya, Mr. Harry James Potter," James mencoba untuk formal, ¼ usahanya berhasil.

"james.. Laguu!" peringatan dalam bentuk bisikan diucapkan Al ke telinga James.

"Hehehe.. Iya, Lagunya adalah lagu Carly Rae Jepsen, Call Me Maybe, sampai tamu terhormat kita bilang stop, dia yang akan menjawab, dna tamu terhormat kita adalah… Menteri Sihir.. KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT! " ucap James, kali ini tak bisa formal sama sekali.

Kingsley masuk ditemani 2 orang Auror dibelakangnya, Kingsley/ Mr. Shacklebolt/Menteri Sihir uduk di singgasana yang muncul saat Kingsley mengarah ke sepan ruangan.

Akhirnya, Turth or Dare dimulai, sampai..

"Stop!" ucap Kingsley, tepat saat Fred (II) memegang sapu lidi.

"Turth or Dare?" seru seluruh orang di ruangan kecuali Fred (II).

"Dare! Aku senang tantangan!" ucap Fred (II), dengan ekspresi senang dan jahil. Tetapi, ekspresi tersebut hilang saat James (karena hanya anak-anak yang boleh memberi tantangan) mengucapkan dare yang harus dijalaninya.

"Kau harus memakai roll rambut yang dimiliki Lily sampai besok pagi jam 10.00!" James berseru dengan jahilnya. Sejenak hening, lalu tawa bermunculan dimana-mana, Lily, Rose dan Alice menggotong (/menarik) Fred (II) ke kamar Lily untuk dipasangi roll rambut.

Fred kembali dengan wajah yang saaaa….ngat merah, roll rambut berwarna _baby pink_ menghiasi rambutnya.

Inilah data-data pemain yang kena, hanya 6 orang yang juga termasuk Fred (II).

1 .Yang kena: Fred Weasley(II)

Pemilih hukuman: James Potter (II)

Hukuman: memakai roll rambut yang dimiliki Lily Potter sampai besok

pagi jam 10.00

kena: Neville Longbottom

Pemilih hukuman: Fred Weasley (II)

Hukuman: Memberitahu kenapa dia mengajak Hermione dansa di tahun ke-4

kena: James Potter (II)

Pemilih hukuman: Frank Longbottom (II)

Hukuman: diditensi oleh Molly Weasley (II/yang merupakan Head Girl di

Hogwarts) selama 6 bulan penuh.

kena: Ginevra Potter

Pemilih hukuman: James Potter

Hukuman: Memberitahu kenapa mengefans pada Harry sejak kecil.

kena: Ronald Weasley

Pemilih hukuman: Lily Potter

Hukuman: Split sambil dimantrai 'Wingardium Leviosa'

kena: Harry Potter

Pemilih hukuman: Hugo Weasley

Hukuman: Memberitahu kenapa dia dulu sebal pada Ickle Diddykins

(Ini baru hari kedua, baca terus, RnR, ya! To be Continued!)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sleepovers**

(Nextgens ex. Potters lagi ke rumah para Potter yaitu Potter Manor, mereka menginap disana selama seminggu, bagaimana reaksi little Potters mengetahui hal ini dan apa saja kisah mereka? Bagaimana jika orangtua mereka turut menginap? Baca saja!)

Seperti minggu lalu, semua orang mandi dan berkumpul di aula, tetapi, mereka sudah langsung memakai baju Muggle.

"Halo, Mrs, Mr. dan Ms. Sekalian, kali ini, kita akan mengadakan kuis Cerdas Cermat, mohon 3 kelompok dibuat, berangotakan minimal 6 orang maksimal 10

tidak kebagian, mohon menduduki bangku penonton," ucap Teddy, yang sudah jelas menjadi pembawa acara.

Setelah keributan mereda, keempat kelompok pun menyerahkan data kelompok mereka. Yaitu:

Kelompok Saphirre:

Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, Bill Weasley, Louis Weasley , Victoire Lupin nee Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour.

Kelompok 7th:

Hermione Weasley nee Granger, Ginevra Potter nee Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Astoria Malfoy nee Grengass, Draco Malfoy, Luna Scamander, Neville Longbottom

Kelompok WPMS:

James Potter (II), Fred Weasley (II), Al Potter, Hugo Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Lorcan Scamander, Lysander Scamander.

Acara pun dimulai.

"Peraturannya adalah, menyalakan tomngkat dengan mantra lumos, jika ditunjuk baru menjawab, oke, pertanyaan pertama, siapakah Phyllida Spore itu?" ucap Teddy.

"Lumos!" ucap kelompok WPMS.

"Kelompok WPMS?" tanya Teddy yang bermakna kalimat, "Silahkan menjawab!"

"Kepala sekolah Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sekalugus pengarang buku 1001 Tanaman dan Jamur Gaib (nah, aku lupa ini! Tolong review tentang ini, ya..)!" ucap Rose Weasley, terang saja, dia kan, kamus berjalan kelas 4!

"Yup! 10 poin untuk kelompk WPMS!" ucap Teddy, sambil menjentikkan jari kearah sebuah papan yang tertera dibawah podium kelompok WPMS, yang (sekarang) menunjukkan angka 10.

"Pertanyaan kedua, ciri siapakah ini? Berkacamata, jahil, punya hubungan dengan seorang Evans!" kata Teddy.

"Lumos!" kali ini giliran kelompok 7th.

"Ya, 7th's?" ucap Teddy.

"James Potter, ayahku.." ucap Harry.

"10 poin untuk 7th!" seru Teddy.

"Sirius adalah … Dari Nyumphadora Lupin nee Tonks?" Teddy hampir saja menangis, untung dia teringat Harry, ayah baptisnya, yang juga yatim piatu.

"Lumos!" ucap kelompok WPMS.

"Ya?"

"Paman!" ucap Lily Potter, jelas, dia suka mengamati silsilah keluarga Black tiruan yang dipasang di ruang tengahnya.

"Yup!" angka di podium WPMS berubat menjadi 20.

15 menit kemudian, acara Cerdas Cermat pun selesai, pemenangnya adalah kelompok WPMS.

Lalu, kegiatan mereka dilanjutkan dengan makan pagi, lalu aktifitas bebas, makan siang, aktifitas bebas, makan malam, pembacaan cerita oleh para ibu-ibu untuk anak-anak, lalu tidur.

(Ini baru hari ketiga! Masih ada 4 hari lagi yang harus dilanjutkanb dengan kegiatan seru dan WOW!)

Kuis: Apa yang harus diurus Mr. Scamander sehingga tak bisa datang (buruan buka chapter ****! Ada disitu!) yang menang boleh masuk kedalam cerita ini (dengan nama samaran) sebagai anak baptis dari…. DRACO MALFOY! Ayo buruan ikut!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sleepovers**

(Nextgens ex. Potters lagi ke rumah para Potter yaitu Potter Manor, mereka menginap disana selama seminggu, bagaimana reaksi little Potters mengetahui hal ini dan apa saja kisah mereka? Bagaimana jika orangtua mereka turut menginap? Baca saja!)

Seperti biasanya, setelah melakukan kegiatan pagi, para Sleepovers berkumpul di aula, tiba-tiba, Draco Malfoy bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke tempat Harry Potter duduk.

"Hei, Harry, keponakanku akan datang, namanya Kebab Malfoy, bisakah dia jadi pembawa acara? Dia sangat cerewet, mungkin karena kecerewetanya dia bisa menjadi pembawa acara?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, boleh, mana orangnya?" tanya Harry.

"Tadi aku menerima pesan burung hantu sebelum sarapan ( mereka sarapan setelah mandi, di-cut karena takut pada kelaparan, :P), katanya, dia akan datang kira-kira 5 menit lagi," ucap Draco.

Harry mengangguk.

Tok! Bunyi pengetuk pintu terdengar, Ginny segera membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Halo, aku Kebab Malfoy, anak baptis dari Draco Malfoy, aku ditawari menjadi pembawa acara dan aku menerimanya, senang bisa bertemu anda, Mrs. Potter," ucap Kebab.

"Oke, silahkan ke aula," ucap Ginny, menunjukkan jalan.

Kebab sempat terhenti di bordes tangga yang ketiga yang dilewatinya untuk pergi ke aula, mengagumi Potter Manor yang megah.

Sesampainya di aula, Kebab langsung menghampiri pamanya, berbicara dna menjunjuk-nunjuk sebentar, lalu pada akhirnya Kebab menganggukan kepala, lalu menuju Teddy, yang langsung saling berkenalan.

"Ya, para Sleepover, hari ini, saya akan dibantu oleh seseorang bermarga Malfoy, ya… Kebab… MALFOY! Kali ini, kita akan bermain sedot karet, bagaimana caranya, Kebab?" tanya Teddy.

"Jadi, akan ada 4 keluarga yang dipilih, mereka harus mengoper karet dari sedotang yang dihimpit oleh bibir! Tak boleh menyentuh tangan! Siapa kali ini yang akan main, Ted? Kau tahu?" tanya Kebab.

"Ya, ada Potter's, dan Weasley-Delacour!" ucap Teddy semangat, "Oh ya, urutanya adalah: Ayah,Ibu, Anak per-1, Anak ke-2, Anak ke-3! Ayo, dimulai dari… sekarang!"

Mulailah permainan itu, Teddy memegang stop watch yang sudah diatur bergerak sampai 5 menit, lalu Kebab memasukkan karet-karet ke sedotan.

"Yaa… Waktunya.. Habis!" ucap Teddy, ternyata, The Potter's menang!

Lalu, giliran Longbottom's lawab Weasley-Granger's! Yang menang adalah Weasley-Granger's!

Akhirnya, Potter's dan Weasley-Granger's berlomba, siapa yang menang, yaa…?

Hayo.. Tebak…

Yang menang adalah… Potter's! Jadi, Potter dan 2 keluarga dan 2 orang pilihanya akan bebas memilih menu makan siang! Keluarga yang diajak adalah: Malfoy's dan Weasley-Granger's, orang yang diajak adalah Kebab & Teddy!

(kuis: apa hukuman Fred Weasley (II) saat ToD? Yang menang bakal jadi **** di chapter selanjutnya!)


End file.
